The Last Breath Taken
by Echotrail
Summary: Irestar; remorseless leader of Ridgeclan has grown tired of having his territory invaded by the likes of other stronger clans; which leads to the plotting of a devious plan. However, a group of young clan cats learn about this, and run away without telling their clan. But when they return moons later, they must face their greatest fears... (Takes place BEFORE Counting Every Echo)


_**Hey guys! Echotrail here! This is my new story; The Last Breath Taken. It takes place before Counting Every Echo, and will explain a lot of things that happen in Counting Every Echo. I hope you guys enjoy! (Note: I won't be making an Allegiances until after the first few chapters.) I might accept O.C's, depending on if enough people want to. If none do, then I won't. Anyways, that's about all! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter One

Five Fearless Friends 

Irestar sat atop the overhang in silence. A freezing wind whisked through the valley, galloping through gorges and cliff sides recklessly. The wind tousled his fur in every which way that it could, parting and knotting at it.

A large, black raven sat on his shoulder. Its wings were tucked tight against its body as it stayed in one spot obediently, as still as a statue. Its beady black eyes stared hypnotically out into the distance, as if in some perfect trance.

With a rustle of foliage and the sound of footfalls, a large tom padded forth from the canopy and into the pale moonlight of the cliff. He stopped behind Irestar and bowed his head respectfully. He was a handsome looking tom, with dark russet-ginger fur and green eyes so pale they shone like stones from a creek bed. "I bring news from the South side of our region, Irestar." He announced in a deep voice.

"Let's hear it then." Irestar replied in a dull and nonchalant tone.

"There appears to have been a raiding Southwest of our territory. We believe it was the same group of Cypressclan cats."

Irestar merely flinched in response, his raven keeping its statue-like composure as always. "I thought I told you to kill them not a half-moon ago." He purred in a voice as smooth and as soft as silk. It had assertiveness to it, but it was also hushed, and rasped.

"Yes well, killing them would result in great chaos, Irestar. For, if we were to do that…"

"Send out a patrol now while it's still dark. I want those apprentices caught and placed at my paws dead or alive by the end of today. Do I make myself clear?" Irestar whirled around. "I want them _dead_!"

The tom stared at Irestar with wide eyes, fear rippling through his body. "Y-Yes, I will see to it right away, Irestar!" he gasped, bowing before turning and quickly padding away.

Irestar grimaced evilly, pleased with his work.

_"I sense a traitor in our path… It would be wise to be rid of him before he causes anymore damage." _

"Don't be ridiculous, you and I both know no one would dare to betray us." Irestar snapped.

_"Perhaps, but wouldn't it at least be sensible to keep a close eye on him? You never know." _

Irestar scoffed. "I _always _know, M'aledis."

The raven ruffled its feathers and turned its head so that it could stare directly into the eyes of its master. _"We shall see." _

* * *

Five cats darted in and out of the grove of small trees, laughing and yowling out, enjoying the feeling of the wind in their fur as they streaked through the sunup air. Finally, they came upon an area of terrain where the trees became sparse and the sun bathed the foothills in its golden glow. They all sat down in a small, close-knit circle, gasping for breath and continuing to chuckle airily once and awhile. Finally, after they had all caught their breath, they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow, what a rush!" Shortspot; a tom with creamy white fur and bi-colored brownish-pepper spots meowed enthusiastically, his cerulean blue eyes dancing with light. He was the leader of the group, and the one that usually made all the decisions. He was the oldest of the group.

"Yeah…" Fallengaze; a tall but lanky tom with dark black fur and golden amber-eyes said. "Did you see the looks on their faces when they saw us in their territory?" He chuckled. He was the third oldest in the group, and was Shortspot's closest friend, but unlike like Shortspot, he was much more cunning, and witty.

"Ha, we got to do that again!" Jackalstep; a silver-brown colored she-cat with darker brown highlights and marine-green colored eyes exclaimed. She was a stubborn but loyal she-cat with a spitfire attitude. She was the second oldest.

"A-Again?" another tom named Blurredstorm gasped breathlessly, his mint-green eyes wide and his smoky gray fur frizzed. He was the groups' youngest.

Shadedmask; a silvery-cream colored she-cat with dark brownish-black markings around her face and legs glanced over at Blurredstorm and smiled. "Well, I thought it was _kind of_ fun." She said in a quiet, reassuring voice.

Blurredstorm frowned. "I just don't think it would be the best idea to go back. We're bound to get caught sooner or later."

"Oh please." Shortspot scoffed, puffing out his chest boldly. "They'll never catch _me_."

Jackalstep grinned. "I say we go again tonight!" she said, a shimmer in her eyes.

Fallengaze knew that look all too well. "Let's not…" he broke in. "They'll have patrols everywhere after what happened. Besides, our clanmates will start to worry if we keep sneaking off like this every night."

"Hmm, I agree." Shadedmask added; her pale blue eyes fixated on her paws.

Shortspot glared at them. "Well you're all being rather mouse-hearted." He grumbled.

Fallengaze flicked his tail. "Is that a challenge?" he inquired, smirking.

Shortspot chuckled. "I suppose so." He said boldly.

Jackalstep narrowed her dazzling eyes. "Then I accept it! The first one to flee the territory like a frightened little kit gets to… Um…" she paused, trying to think of some aggravating or boring task for the loser to perform.

"Catch fresh kill for the winner!" Shadedmask meowed enthusiastically.

"Yes, catch fresh kill for the winner." Jackalstep said with an air of finality.

"So, is it all agreed, then?" Shortspot asked, turning to each of the group members for approval.

"Mm-hmm," Shadedmask nodded.

"Yup," Jackalstep answered.

"Uh-huh." Fallengaze meowed.

Shortspot turned to Blurredstorm, the only one who had not said anything. "What do you say, Blurredstorm? Are you going to join us, or are you too mouse-hearted?" he asked.

"I…" Blurredstorm started, averting the other's gazes.

"Of course he does!" Jackalstep broke in. "Unless he wants to join the loser in catching fresh kill for the winner, who will obviously enough be me."

Fallengaze scoffed. "You… win? Ha! What a joke."

"Oh? And I suppose you with you'll win?" Jackalstep growled, stepped forward and pressing faces with Fallengaze.

"I _know _I'll win." Fallengaze replied smoothly.

Jackalstep narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Aww, do you two need some privacy?" Shortspot asked with a taunting wink.

Jackalstep quickly backed away. "What?" she hissed, eyes wide. "No!"

"Shut up, Shortspot." Fallengaze grumbled, doing the same as Jackalstep.

"Whatever you two say…" Shortspot sneered, winking at Blurredstorm and Shadedmask as they all suppressed snickers of amusement.

Shadedmask glanced over at Blurredstorm. "I'm sure we'll be fine, we always find a way to outrun those mouse-brains anyways, right?"

"I guess so." Blurredstorm replied grudgingly, his eyes flickering to Shadedmask for second before returning to stare back down at his paws.

"Then it's settled." Shortspot finally spoke up. "We'll leave at sundown and creep into their territory under the cover of darkness."

"And whoever turns and runs first…" Jackalstep joined in, a competitive look in her eyes.

"Losses," Blurredstorm gulped.


End file.
